Sans
Sans''' is a character from the popular indie game Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fawful vs Sans (Complete) * Ghost Rider VS Sans * King VS Sans * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus *Mordecai and Rigby vs. Sans * Megalovania Battle Royale *Akuma vs Sans * Sans vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque *Bill Cipher vs. Sans *Beerus vs. Sans *Sans vs Wario *Sans vs. Jotaro (Complete) *Sans vs. Homura Akemi *Sans VS Gilgamesh *Sans vs Gamzee Makara (Complete) *Sans VS The Judge *Sans vs. Dio Brando *Lucas & Claus vs Sans & Papyrus *Fredbear vs sans (Complete) *Sans vs Herobrine *Sans vs. Marie * Shedinja vs. Sans * Sans vs Beast Boy * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil Possible Opponents * Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Beast Boy (DC Comics) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Sans * Age: Unknown, likely older than Papyrus. * Occupation: Sentry/Comedian * Extremely lazy. *Cares a lot for his brother "Papyrus" * Likes to prank Frisk. * Leitmotif Abilities and Strengths * Bones. Can be telekinetically manipulated through space. * Blue bones. Can be bigger and faster than normal bones, but can be avoided if you stay still. * Much, Much Faster then Papyrus. Sans should be at the very least Relativistic+ speed-wise (He is magnitudes faster than Chara/Frisk, who could evade rays of sunlight and should be superior to Napstablook, who was able to close the blinds of his house before Flowey's flash of light got in) * Extremely good at reading people like an open book (can even pinpoint how many times the player died against them) * (low level) Reality Warping (See: Special Attack, being able to cut the screen to swap attacks, his attacks don't let the player have invincibility frames, as well his genocide fight in general) * Somehow aware of the SAVE function * Spatial Manipulation (Somehow created a self sustaining tornado of trash, can cut the screen to switch to an entirely different attack, * Can poison the player with Karmic Retribution. * A Tactical and Scientific Genius. * Is able to manipulate souls. The one he has (same one as Papyrus) can shift the opponent's SOUL to Blue, forcing it down to the ground through immense gravity. It can also pin foes to the wall, and is also able to do this. * His attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, he damages you even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Is able to manipulate Gravity. * 4th Wall Awareness. * Alternate Timeline Awareness * Is not above tricking the player to get them to spare him. * Sans' teleportation ability is able to not only teleport himself, but other people as well as objects. Karmic Retribution * Drains enemy HP depending on how many sins they've committed, but mainly in how many that they've killed. The more sins and people killed the target has made, the more effective Karmic Retribution becomes. This can quickly add up. (Presumably, it doesn't work on the player during the Pacifist route since they aren't killing) * Sometimes stops at 1HP * Removes the Invincibility Frames. * Ignores conventional ability to some extent. Gaster Blaster * In some way related to the mysterious W.D.Gaster. * Comes in different sizes. * Fires powerful lasers, and he can summon as many as he wants. * The lasers appear instant to Relativistic characters like possessed Frisk. * Also includes Karmic Retribution (The weapon deals KR damage). Game-Changing Jump-cut * Throws player off guard in mid attack. 4th Wall of Hell * Cover Menu with Bones. * Including the option below, Making it impossible to have a break. Pre-Special Attack * Large Path of Hard to Dodge Bones. * Rapid Jump-Cut * Ring of Gaster Blasters * Rapid Slamming Sparing Sans * If Frisk / Chara (who at that point in the Genocide Route, can exterminate huge groups of monsters, and had defeated Undyne the Undying) spares him in the fight, he fools the player with an undodgeable attack that deals a massive amount of damage (Ingame, it will always kill the player). * Getting Dunked On. Special Attack * Sans does absolutely Nothing * Stops player from attacking. * Only works if he is awake. *However, he can dodge if you attack him while he is sleeping (Should be noted that Possessed Frisk attacked him while he was talking after he dodged) Feats * Appears to always get the first turn (In the Genocide Route Sans fight, he attacks you with bones and Gasterblasters before you even have a chance to open the menu) * He always unleashes his strongest attack first. * Tosses a possessed Frisk around like a ragdoll * A Circle of Gasterblasters * Takes "shortcuts" (Teleportation) * Keeps his power secret. * Survived an attack that should've killed him (999999 damage) from Chara, only to limp away. He also didn't get added to the monster kill count, implying he's the only monster to survive Chara's wrath. * Defeated Flowey, numerous times (Flowey stated that he caused him more than his fair share of resets), so Sans should be able to have at least some experience fighting Soulless beings. * One of the few Undertale characters aware of the "SAVE" function, though he can't use it himself. * Would have killed Frisk if not promising Toriel despite not knowing her. * The hardest boss in the game despite his low stats. * Destroyed the laws of gaming. * Beloved by everyone at Grilby's * Combined with his teleportation, he can unleash a long series of high speed attacks that leave very little room for evasion. * Can dodge every attack with ease (even with his eyes closed), and is far, far faster than Chara/Frisk, who can dodge sunlight with ease. He can even dodge attacks if he's asleep. * Is able to recognize Frisk as not being a "human" in the Genocide Route * Alongside Undyne the Undying (Whose stats were equal to Chara's, 99/99), was one of the only characters to pose a real threat to Chara, and even made them grow nervous, despite the fact that Chara is a psychopathic murderous sadist (You feel your sins crawling on your back & You feel like you're going to have a bad time) * Is aware of other timelines. (Our reports show a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, starting and stopping...) * Does this Faults * Can't be bothered to fight, due to understanding the power of the SAVE file, and the futility of trying. That changes only when you methodically murder EVERY MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND. Even when you kill his brother, all he does is express his anger, but doesn't do anything. However, when he IS serious, he definitely will put up a formidable fight. * If the opponent has not killed much people, then Karmic Retribution will not work as well on them. * Can be tired out easily, though it takes a good ten minutes or so. * His stats seem to suggest he is really fragile (1 point in HP, Attack, and Defense, though it is unknown just how fragile he is, and his speed and teleportation, in addition to his KR and attacks, somewhat mitigate such a weakness. However, he was able to dodge nearly every attack from Chara / Frisk, who destroyed the game immediately after defeating him. In addition, he survived an attack from the same person, which did enough damage as to be able to kill him (999999 damage), but he literally just limped away. It also should be noted that he wasn't added to the monster kill count, which implies he didn't die). * Sometime let his guard off, Mainly when falling asleep. * Killed by Frisk (Who was possessed by Chara, though it should be noted that Chara is one of, if not Undertale's strongest character, and that he was taken down while he was asleep). * Puzzle Trap: Junior Jumble (though thinks crossword would've been a better idea) Respect Threads * Sans shows Death Battle a Bad Time! * Respect the Boss Monsters Trivia * Sans and Papyrus as characters were based on Steak and Mr. Heavens from the webcomic Helvetica. Their names were inspired by the title character, Helvetica. * His text is in the Comic Sans MS font Gallery Sansanimated.gif|Regular Battle Sans Sans sprite.png|Sans's in-game overworld sprite Sanseye.gif|Battle Sans when using his powers Bad time simulator.jpg ThisIsReal.jpeg|Sans is on The 700 Club with Pat Robertson Blue stop signs.jpg|just imagine a blue stop sign! SoReal.jpeg|Sans is spooky. Scq2d80.png|Sans's Gaster Blasters. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Male Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Monster Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Cartoon Fight Club Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers